Horoscope
by Prose's Paramour
Summary: "If you want to see Misaki propose to me, go to Procaster right now". In a blink of an eye, there are 1,589,549 likes and 9,234 comments. The gardener proposes to his rose, the constant thorn in his side. Misaki's birthday present to Narumi. August 10, 2012. AU. Dedicated to Blissful Delight.


**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice is Higuchi Tachibana's.  
**

**Horoscope**

_For Blissful Delight_**  
**

The gardener proposes to his rose, the constant thorn in his side.

* * *

"Marry me."

If you're going to ask Narumi what his dream proposal would be, it involves a bed of magnolia and roses, scented candles (lilac specifically) and a wonderful view of the ocean in an open balcony. He never expected it to happen during his birthday though, in the solitude of his office's four corners, him typing a last-minute budget proposal.

Hell, no wonder his horoscope for today said, 'Expect something big coming your way.'

Narumi looked up from his paperwork and stared at his lover of five years, Misaki. In the privacy of his office, he summoned Misaki to help with the paperwork, a habit he never learned to outgrew. Back in their school days, it was always Narumi seeking Misaki's help, infuriating the latter (part because-he-don't want-to-do-it and part he-can't-say-no-at-all). This sudden proposal though is so out of the blue, Narumi doesn't know how to react.

Narumi isn't particularly a morning person, a problem that posed the greatest threat that morning. He procrastinated enough with the work the company president handed to him. His original plan is to wake up earlier than usual and finish the task in his laptop. Unfortunately, his biological time-clock has other plans. Paperwork as a birthday present doesn't sound all that appealing. Not at all. At his wit's end, he called the only person he would trust his own life to, his lover.

Thus, a rewind of events during the past hour:

"Misaki love?"

"Hmmm?" Narumi imagines Misaki yawning from the other line, his raven hair in a tangled fashion. Narumi smiled at the picture conjured before continuing. "Can you come to the office today?"

"Why?" The tone is fully awake now and in the background Narumi can hear the tinkering of kitchen utensils. He's probably frying bacon and eggs, he thought distractedly.

"Oh, the usual."

"Hn." Misaki grunted. "How come I'm not surprised."

Narumi smiled boyishly though it cannot be seen. "Please dear?"

"No isn't even an option right?"

At that, Narumi laughed and commented naturally. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah. Many times I lost count."

"Tired?" The blond teased as he twirled the telephone cord around one finger.

"Who said I am?"

End of recap.

That August morning is as calm as a Nantucket shoreline, an everyday situation of this week's skies. There are no visible signs of rain clouds or light showers. That's why Narumi is quite taken aback when Misaki simply got into his knees and pulled out a star-shaped box with the very intent to propose to him today.

Today of all days.

When he needs to type a twenty-paged report and submit a pie graph of last year's budget deficits.

Narumi scratched his head. "Well, that's unexpected."

"You just need to say yes, dammit." Misaki cursed as he blew his bangs away from his face. "This is embarrassing."

"I'm not the one who forced you to propose today."

Misaki kept silent and mumbled under his breath. "I want to have you now."

Narumi blushed and wiped both of his hands to his face. "That's not something you say all of the sudden."

"Well, you're the one who influenced me to be this way!"

"Its okay to be honest," Narumi crossed his arms and looked away. "But of course you have to consider my plight too!" The blond man picked a random piece of paper and hid his face. "Goll, I think my heart's going to burst."

Misaki's grim countenance evaporated at that reply and gave a mischievous smile. "Really?"

Oh, the nerve of this man! Narumi thought as he observed the smugness creeping to Misaki's face.

Misaki gave a full-blown smile now. "So... your answer is?"

"Wait." Narumi stood up and pushed his way out of his mountainous paperwork. He peered over his blinded window and into the hallway where many of his coworkers are having their break: Old, wrinkled Jinno sipping brewed coffee from a Styrofoam cup. Reo typing in the company computer with an intense look of concentration. Kaname and Tsubasa making idle talk near the photocopying machine. Subaru and Sakurano debating which of their building blueprints will deliver more profit to the company.

"Narumi. You just need to-"

Without warning, Narumi opened his blinds. The effort made his room exposed to all passersby in the hallway. The effect had all of his coworkers see him and along with it, Misaki still in his knees. A murmur erupted from the crowd.

"Hey, is that..." Reo suddenly stood up, his eyes wide.

"I think that's Misaki-sensei." Subaru answered as he adjusted his glasses.

"What is he doing here?" Kaname asked.

"He should be at the university right now. He's a professor." Tsubasa said aloud as he remembered.

"I think he's proposing." Serina smiled as she clapped her hands together. "How romantic! This should be good."

Misaki didn't know what to say and stared dumbfounded at the crowd before him. He looked back to Narumi, who is smirking and leaning his weight against his desk.

"You we're saying?"

Misaki tried to control his temper. This is outrageous. Totally outrageous. However, he love Narumi to the point that well, he have to endure the outsider's smiles and looks. After this though, Misaki swore, you better prepare yourself 'dear'.

Misaki mustered a breath before saying, "Marry me!"

Narumi gave a smile. "Wow, that's nice."

Misaki grinned. "Now, your answer?"

"Hold on a minute." Narumi went over his laptop and opened a website. It was Facebook. He typed a status.

_If you want to see Misaki propose to me, go to Procaster right now._

In a blink of an eye, there are 1,589,549 likes and 9,234 comments.

_OHMYGAWD!_

_fO REals?_

_jegus!_

_Me want to see! :3_

_lalalalala~ yey!_

_Wow, that's awesome._

_hEADing theRE Right Now~_

Narumi activated his webcam and attached it to his laptop. "There, all set." He pointed the camera to Misaki. "Misaki?"

He was at lost for words now. He can't believe Narumi will do this to him.

"Woah," Tsubasa laughed. "Look at Misaki-sensei's face!"

"Priceless." Subaru said as he pulled a camera which he borrowed from his sister in his bag.

Misaki's breathing pattern is faster than usual now. He should've expected Narumi to do the most embarrassing of things, especially when it concerns the both of them. The red blinking light of the webcam beckons and no way in hell would he back out now.

"Marry me!"

Narumi bit his lip. "Again."

Misaki closed his eyes. "Marry me!"

"Again."

"Marry me!"

"Again!"

"Happy birthday! Marry me already!" A loud rumble of laugh was heard from outside.

"Again, you demanding man!"

"I love you!" Misaki shouted and tried his best to remain in his kneeling position. "Please marry me!"

A long silence. No one dared breathe, the spectators, Misaki. It wasn't until he saw tears coming from Narumi's lavender eyes did he receive his positive answer.

"We've been together for five years. Of course love you too."

"Do marry me so."

* * *

**Narumi **- August 10 (Leo)

_When a Leo falls in love they will want the whole world to know._

**Misaki **- September 5 (Virgo)

_It takes a long time for a Virgo to fall in love but when they do, it is with great intensity._

**Leo and Virgo Compatibility**

_Leo and Virgo together are a fine example of how a partnership can develop and grow stronger in time. These two have so much to learn and gain from being together which can only lead into something positive for both signs._

_Leo tends to be domineering but this gives them ability to bring the more shy and quieter Virgo out of their shell thus teaching them to become more socially aware, friendly and more confident around others._

_Leos can also be seen as arrogant and their quick temper tends to get them into trouble at times, however the level headed Virgo can show Leo how to deal with issues in a much more diplomatic and calmer way thus teaching Leo to become more tolerant towards others._

_Leo and Virgo both strive for similar goals, making this a strong partnership. Both are hard working and conscientious which makes them good homemakers. They both seek a loyal and trustworthy partner and will often commit for life, failing that they will usually nearly always remain best of friends._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've been fascinated by horoscopes lately. I was quite surprised when I searched Narumi and Misaki's horoscopes and the description just fit them so well! I wonder if its purely coincidence?

Misaki's proposal is based on a strip at Zero-chan. I found the Leo and Virgo horoscope signs at the Internet.

This is dedicated to Blissful Delight. She's an old friend. My memories with her is now a blur (for it wa two years since we chatted very actively), but I would definitely try my best to be reacquainted with her again.

Please do review! Tell me what you think! No flames please.


End file.
